True Words
by Bumpbear1
Summary: Harry feels down because of his past and his current situation. He finds out to like the brown-haired witch, who has been his best friend for 4 years!


**A/N: This story is for Harry/Hermione Shippers! Set in the fifth year!**  
 **I am a native english speaker, but I live & grew up in Germany, so please excuse my spelling errors! I warn you, that it might be a bit like the other H/Hr fanfictions out there but I am gonna try to give it a few new steps, let's see, if I'll get it right! And of course: I do not own Harry Potter and the Characters, just the plot. ENJOY!**

 **True Words**

Harry Potter was finished with his detention with Umbrige - that was for that evening. He didn't feel like having dinner, so he went directly up to Gryffindor Tower to the boys dorm. He hadn't thought, that detention with Dolores Umbrige would be so painfull. _I must not tell lies_ was carved into his left Hand. He looked out the window. It was raining. Hopefully it would clear up tomorrow for his next Quiddich-Practise.

He was half a sleep, when Ron came into the dorm, followed by Neville and Dean. Harry wasn't truly interested in seeing either of them, since he wanted to be alone for now. "Hey Mate, how you doin?", Ron asked. "Fine", Harry replied curtly. Ron shrugged and turned away from him, beginning a match of wizard's chess with Dean Thomas. Harry turned around aswell and closed his curtens of his bed. He fell asleep after two hours, but he woke up in the middle of the night, after having another one of his dreams of the death from Cedric Diggory. He gave up on sleeping and decided he could work on his homework from Snape and McGonagall. He looked around for his bookbag and found it, then he went down to the common room.

When he arrived there, only one person was in the common room. It was one of his best friends - with Ron - since first class: Hermione Granger. Of course she was working on some essaye's for school - just like he intended to do now. When he came all the way down the stairs, she looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Hey there", Harry said and Hermione replied: "Hey, what are you doing here in the middle of the night, Harry?". Harry answered: "Well I can't sleep, so I thought I may as well do some homework..." Hermione looked at Harry very surprised. Sine when would he get out of bed in the middle of the night to do some homework? Harry didn't catch that glance from Hermione though and he started on his potions-essaye.

The next thing he could remember was waking up in the common room with a terrible headache. He looked around. Hermione was lying on the floor, sleeping and he was on his favorite chair in the common room. He felt guilty for leaving Hermione on the floor and draged her onto the next couch.

He was quite hungry, because he didn't have dinner last night, so he went upstairs to the dorms and got Ron. They went to have breakfest together and Harry ate a lot, almost as much as Ron, even. After breakfest he went outside, having a walk on the grounds. Suddenly he thought of Hermione and her bushy hair. He didn't exactley understand why he so suddenly thought of her, but he didn't really care. After his walk he went down to Hagrids and had a chat with him. He didn't really listen, since he wasn't all to interested in the new monsters he got and treated as pets. Later he went back up to the castle and played some wizards chess with Ron, of course he was destenied to loose. Since it was saturday and he had done all his homework at night already he had nothing to do for another hour. He just "strutted" around the castle, like Severus Snape would have put it. Then he had to go out for the Quiddich Practise. It was raining again and for the first time in his life, he didn't feel like going. Of course he still went. After Quiddich he realized, that he was soaked five minutes after he got changed, because he had stopped unconsciously. He didn't care about it to much, when he got to the common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. He went up to the dorms, got changed the secound time in twenty minutes and came down in his muggle shorts and his oversized T-Shirt from Dudley. Hermione had to help Ron with his homework, so Harry wis drifting off into his thoughts. **"Is it not really my fault that Cedric died? I mean - if i wasn't so - they say 'noble' - and if I took the coup for myself Cedric would have lost the tournament. BUT HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"** , Harry screamed at himself in his thoughts. "Harry do you know how many ingredience one needs to make a veritaserum?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and Hermione returned to Ron saying something, Harry didn't listen to. " **Why am I feeling so angry all the time at - who? I can't really blame anybody for how angry I am. Maybe Dumbledore because he kept me locked up in Surrey all the time, isolated fron Ron and Hermione. But I know just as well as he does, that it is for my own safety..."**. Harry was sick of thinking. He felt more miserable by the day at the moment and he only partly knew, why.

After a while Harry caught himself thinking about Hermione again. This time he thought about her brown, beautiful eyes...

 **"Wait - beautiful? What am I thinking? I mean, maybe they are beautiful, but why am I noticing it just now? She is my best friend!"**

He came to the conclusion, that it was enough thinking for now, since he had to go back to detention at Umbridges office. When he arrived there, she was already wating for him with that horrible quill, he was going to write I must not tell lies with his own blood again. He thought that Snape might get competition at beeing the worst teacher in the entire school. Umbridge had im there for two hours and when he came out, his left hand was shaking violently and blood was dripping down from it. He wiped it of with his school robes and covered it with the left sleeve of his shirt. He didn't go directly up to the Gryffindor Tower, he was stopped by Fred and George trying to make him test some of their new products. When he got to his common room, it was quite full and noisy, so Harry and Hermione decided to take a walk to talk a little. Ron wasn't to be found anywere and Hermione was a bit concerned. Harry didn't listen to her as he drifted back into his thoughts. "HARRY!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Okay Harry - what's wrong?" she asked briskly, clearly a little annoyed. "Nothing at all, why are you asking?" Harry mumbled. "Don't lie, Harry, I know something is wrong, you act absolutly passive since a few weeks!". Harry didn't know, what to answer, so he said nothing. They sat down outside near the lake. Then Hermione noticed something about Harry. His left Hand was constantly covered with his sleeve and Harry did not use his left Hand once, as if he was hiding something.

"What is with your hand?" she asked him thoughtfully. He showed her his right hand and replied in a very innocent voice: "Nothing!". "The other one!" Hermione said almost cutting his 'nothing' from before off. She pulled his left hand into hers and removed the sleeve, before Harry could protest or react in a different way.

 _I must not tell lies_

The words were carved into his hand and blood was dripping from it, her hands were full of blood after about 3 seconds. Hermione's eyes widend, neither Harry or her spoke for a while. After a minute Harry felt drops of water falling onto his bleeding hand. He realized, that Hermione was crying - silently but heavily at the same time. She started sobbing. Harry again didn't know what to say. After a while he turned back to her and hugged her very tightly to him.

Hermione said: "I hate her!", Harry replied sarcastically: "I think, so do I."

She took out her wand and with a flick, the blood vanished. She rubed his hand comfortingly.

Harry didn't sleep at all at night, and Ron turned out to be in his dorm - snoring of course. He thought about Hermione again, and he realized something: He would not be able to live with out her, she always seemed to be there for him. **"But why am I thinking this? I mean, mostly Ron is there for me aswell. What about the time last year, when the Goblet of Fire spit out my name and most of the school had hated me - even Ron didn't talk to me back then. Hermione remained at my side. But still -Ron has apoligized to me. So did lots of other students."** Eventully he did fall asleep. It turned out to be one of his dreams about that dark hallway and the room with lots of glasspheres around.

Harry woke up on sunday around lunchtime. He felt extremly depressed. It only got worse for him. Almost nobody beleaved him, that Voldemort was back and he had fought him last term. Not that he wanted to be famous for it - after all he was already famous for surviving the killing curse. He never liked that feeling. He wished, he just had a normal, loving family, who would not throw with shadderd glass at him or punch him everytime he did something wrong in their oppinion. But he knew, exactley, this would not happen. He was eating, when Hermione sat beside him. He thought about her again, about how she always said that she was the bookworm, that nobody would want to be with and that she was plain and not beautifull, like other young witches in her dorm. Harry liked her though. He thought she was pretty, her bushy hair was cute in is eyes and her personallity was just wonderfull. It struck him within seconnds. **"I am in love with her! Shit Potter, yeah mess things up, fall in love with your best friend and ruin your entire friendship."** His line of thinking was broken by Ron, who asked Harry to pass some bacon.

When he was about finished with eating, his enemy Draco Malfoy showed up. "Hey Potter, had enough to eat? I suggest, you eat more, before your fantasy dark Lord comes and kills you and your bloodtraitor-friend Weasley!" Harry was shaking but he still could controll himself - that was until Malfoy continued: "Maybe he might want to tourcher that mudblood-girlfriend of yours to, eh? Like, her just because she was a Mudblood like your redhaired slut of a mother" - Harry got up "Apologize to Hermione, _now!_ ", he belowed. "Harry cut it out he's not worth it -" - Harry didn't pay any attention to her at that moment. Malfoy said: "What if not? Are you going to curse me? Do it, I am sure youre filthy mudblood would be happy, that you'd defend her -" _**"CRUCIO!"**_ Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Malfoy, who was screaming like he mad. Snape came running and disarmed Harry and taking Malfoy into the Hospital Wing. Harry just knew, that this was it. He used a unforgivable curse on a student, he knew he was going to Azkaban. He slumped to the floor and said nothing, Hermione Ron, and all the other students in the great hall still in shock, nobody said anything either. Then Dumbledore came to him and led im into his Office, and Harry lost his conciousness.

Harry woke up 6 hours later in the Hospital Wing, ironic enough, beside Malfoy. He saw a note on hin his nightstand and it said:

 _Harry, keep calm, everything is solved, Albus Dumbledore._

He didn't really believe it. There was no way, he could avoid Azkaban for the rest of his live in this situation. Nevertheless, he went up to the common room, where everybody was staring at him, clearly even in disgust. Harry knew, Malfoy didn't deserve that pain, not even if he would of said those horrible things for three hours. When he crossed the room everybody turned back to their own buissness. Hermione sat there and waited for him. When he sat down Hermione hugged him very tightly, with tears in her eyes. Harry took Hermione outside for a walk after a while.

 **"I want to tell her. Now. Not later now. Now. Now. NOW!"**

Despite his thoughts, he still remained silent. They stopped by the black lake. Harry was panicking inside, because he knew, sooner or later Hermione would ask him, what he wanted to tell her. He looked into her brown eyes, then at her curled, bushy hair, her soft lips her beautiful face...

 **"Now or never, Harry, just do it!"**

He leaned in forward, Hermiones eyes widening, it felt like ages...

Their lips finelly touched, and Hermione gasped in surprise. He didn't deepen the kiss. He just kept it a light, but very soft kiss. When they pulled apart, Hermione asked: "What was that for?"

 **"Just tell her! I am going insane!"**

"Hermione I er- I-I k-kinda -" he stopped. He was shaking a bit. "Harry you know, you can tell me everything I am your best friend!" "Promise whatever I say now, that you won't hate me?" Harry insisted. "Er, well, what could be that bad?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I am so sorry - but I am in l-love with _you_ " he almost whispered the last word. Hermione's eyes widend once again. "With ME?" "But why?", she questioned him. "Well youre just so loyal and you are my best friend, and I know you say you are not pretty, but I think in fact, you are b-beautiful" he said in a heavy voice. Hermione had looked on the floor, but suddenly her head snapped back up to look at him. "Wait, then you cursed Malfoy - because of _ME_?" Now it was Harry looking on to the floor, quite humiliated. He blushed furiously. "Yes" was all Hermione could hear. After a while of silence she stated: "Well it was clearely stupid, but it was sweet too. Harry looked up surprised, he didn't see anything though, his long hair were covering his eyes, and when he got the hair out of his site, he realized, how close Hermione had come. She kissed him softly on the lips and after they parted she said: "Since your not going to Azkaban, would you like to go out with me then?" she teased. "You want to?" Harry asked stunned. "Yes", was all that Harry could hear. And then she continued: "If you tell me why you were so distracted for almost two months now." Harry told her, every single detail, most of it, she had guessed already. When the walked back up to the castle, hand in hand, Harry said: "I feel lucky to be with you, Hermione. I love you" She just smiled. "I love you too Harry" and kissed him.

 **"Finally I got it all out. In true words."**

 **A/N: So that's it - I know it is short - but it is my first story and it is after all clicheed, but what the hell!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and it was at least OKAY...**

 **Review please :)**


End file.
